Mate
by amariys
Summary: Nijimura adalah tipe orang yang rasional. Tipe orang yang lebih memilih untuk bekerja keras demi mencapai tujuan daripada harus bergantung terhadap hal-hal magis yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Karena itu, tidak pernah—bahkan dalam mimpinya yang terliar pun—ia mengira akan menjadi pasangan seorang Alfa.


**Judul: **Mate

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **4352 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Nijimura Shuuzo, Haizaki Shougo, Kise Ryouta.

**Pairing(s): **NijiHai.

**Prompt: **_Will_ (Keinginan)

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Nijimura adalah tipe orang yang rasional. Tipe orang yang lebih memilih untuk bekerja keras demi mencapai tujuan daripada harus bergantung terhadap hal-hal magis yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Karena itu, tidak pernah—bahkan dalam mimpinya yang terliar pun—ia mengira akan menjadi pasangan seorang Alfa.

**A/N: **Cerita ini adalah cerita sampingan dari _Honor of Servitude, _dibuat untuk memenuhi rikues dari Hana-_san _(BeliefinFlower) yang ternyata penggemar berat NijiHai. Setting waktu di cerita ini adalah sehari setelah ending HoS dan _flashback _saat Nijimura pertama kali bertemu dengan Haizaki serta Kise. Di sini, Haizaki dan Kise adalah _shifter _atau, untuk lebih mudah, _werewolf _yang bisa berubah wujud tanpa harus menunggu bulan penuh.

Saya minta maaf sebelumnya apabila Haizaki dan Nijimura terasa OOC. Saya tidak terbiasa menulis dengan bahasa kasar, sehingga mereka mungkin akan terasa terlalu lembut di sini. Di cerita ini, Nijimura berusia 26 tahun sedangkan Haizaki 23 tahun. Saya tahu secara _canon _perbedaan umur mereka hanya setahun, tapi anggap saja AU bisa menjadikan segalanya mungkin.

Happy reading and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Nijimura membencinya. Ia membenci kepulan asap putih dari batang rokok yang tak henti-hentinya diembuskan oleh Haizaki. Ia membenci bau asap yang dengan segera memenuhi apartemennya walaupun Haizaki telah cukup pengertian untuk membuka jendela apartemen sebelumnya. Ia membenci abu yang terbang masuk ke dalam, hanya untuk hinggap di lantai dan beberapa perabot miliknya, karena membersihkan semua itu akan benar-benar merepotkan. Di atas semuanya, ia membenci tatapan nanar yang Haizaki tunjukkan bahkan saat ia mengisap dalam zat-zat beracun yang tak terhitung banyaknya.

Kebencian Nijimura terhadap rokok bukan rahasia di antara mereka. Haizaki telah mengetahuinya dengan baik semenjak pasangannya itu dengan teganya menghantam kepalanya begitu keras saat ia pertama kali merokok di hadapannya. Karena itu, Haizaki telah berusaha untuk tidak merokok saat ia bersama Nijimura dan biasanya Nijimura akan segera memukul Haizaki bila ia berani menyalakan rokok bahkan satu saja. Tapi, kali ini adalah pengecualian. Lima batang rokok yang telah terlahap hingga ke puntung telah memenuhi asbak di sisi Haizaki dan Nijimura tak sekali pun mengeluarkan protes.

Menyesap kopi yang ia buat, Nijimura hanya memandang kekasihnya lekat. Ia dapat melihat sorot kesedihan dan penyesalan di mata Haizaki—suatu hal yang bagi sebagian besar orang mustahil—dan gambaran itu membuatnya merasa sangat kesal karena tak ada apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghibur Haizaki.

"Sampai kapan kau mau duduk di pinggir jendela seperti itu? Jangan harap aku akan mau mengurusmu kalau kau sampai sakit."

Haizaki bahkan tidak berpaling ke arahnya. "Tidak apa. Rokok ini sudah cukup untuk menghangatkanku. Lagipula, _shifter_ secara alami memiliki suhu tubuh lebih tinggi dari makhluk lain."

Senyap menemani mereka sesaat setelah perkataan Haizaki. Sampai akhirnya Nijimura mendecih sebal. Ia menaruh cangkir kopi di meja kaca kecil di hadapannya sebelum melangkah cepat ke arah Haizaki. Rokok yang terselip di bibir Haizaki terjatuh saat Nijimura dengan kasar menarik kerahnya, memaksanya untuk setengah berdiri dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Berhenti mengasihani dirimu sendiri seperti anak anjing. Memangnya apa yang bisa kau ubah dengan ini, hah?"

Kilat berbahaya terpancar dari mata Haizaki sebelum bibirnya mengulas seringai mengejek. Ia tertawa kasar, sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Nijimura. "Lucu sekali mendengarmu berkata seperti itu. Kau yang tidak mengerti apapun. Kau kira, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku, Shuuzo?"

Kedua mata Nijimura memicing. Ia menggertakkan gigi, berusaha menahan makian yang ia tahu nantinya justru akan ia sesali. Tangannya yang bebas terkepal erat dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga tinjunya mendarat sempurna di wajah Haizaki. Suara pukulan itu diikuti oleh desis kesakitan dari Haizaki, tapi tetap Nijimura tidak melepaskan genggaman eratnya di kerah sang Alfa. Ia justru menarik Haizaki semakin dekat hingga Haizaki dapat melihat jelas kemarahannya.

"Ya, aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mengusikmu. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dunia sialan kalian bekerja dan aku tidak akan pernah mengerti sampai kau berusaha untuk _bicara_ padaku, Keparat. Mana mungkin ada yang bisa kulakukan kalau kau masih saja terlalu arogan dan berusaha menyimpan semuanya sendirian!" pandangan Nijimura berubah dingin. Ia melepaskan genggamannya di kerah Haizaki, membiarkan kekasihnya terduduk di lantai apartemennya. "Kalau kau memang tidak ingin bicara, sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini."

Seharusnya, Haizaki segera angkat kaki dari sana setelah memaki Nijimura. Lagipula, harga dirinya sebagai seorang Alfa, pemimpin tertinggi di kelompoknya, menolak membiarkannya dipermalukan seperti itu. Tapi Nijimura selalu memiliki kekuatan khusus atas dirinya. Kekuatan yang berasal dari ikatan mereka sebagai pasangan dan ia dapat melihat jelas rasa sakit yang Nijimura coba sembunyikan di balik kemarahannya. Bahkan serigalanya pun merengek kepadanya untuk membenahi kesalahannya dan membuat pasangannya senang. Brengsek.

Memalingkan wajah yang sudah pasti akan lebam, Haizaki menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku kehilangan Ryouta. Seseorang mengambilnya dariku."

Kedua alis Nijimura bertaut. Kemarahannya dengan segera tergantikan oleh kebingungan dan sedikit kekhawatiran. Ia tahu betapa dekatnya Haizaki dengan Kise Ryouta—dan bahkan ia pun tidak bisa membenci pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu mengulas senyum riang itu. "Bagaimana bisa? Kukira hubungan kawanan di antara kalian adalah satu hal yang permanen?"

"Seharusnya seperti itu," bibir Haizaki terkulum menjadi seringai lemah. Ada nada mengejek dalam suaranya yang, Nijimura duga, ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. "ikatan sebagai kawanan terbentuk dengan alami saat aku memutuskan untuk melindungi Ryouta dan dia menerimaku sebagai Alfanya. Seharusnya, ikatan itu akan berlangsung untuk selamanya. Aku selalu memiliki kesadaran samar akan Ryouta—secara naluriah, aku akan tahu di mana dia berada dan apakah dia sedang dalam bahaya. Dia adalah satu-satunya anggota kawananku. Ikatan di antara kami lebih kuat dibanding yang lain. Tidak banyak yang bisa memutuskan ikatan itu dan hanya makhluk-makhluk sialan itu yang bisa melakukannya."

Ada kebencian nyata dalam suara Haizaki di kalimat terakhir. Rengutan di antara alis Nijimura semakin tegas. Bahkan tanpa ikatan pasangan yang memungkinkannya mengetahui perasaan Haizaki pun kebencian yang seolah menguar darinya dapat Nijimura rasakan dengan jelas.

"Makhluk-makhluk sialan?"

"_Yeah_, _those fucking vampires_."

**xXXx**

Sebelum bertemu dengan Haizaki, Nijimura tidak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal di luar nalar. Terlebih mengenai vampir, _shifter_ atau makhluk-makhluk sejenisnya. Ia adalah tipe orang yang rasional. Tipe orang yang lebih memilih untuk bekerja keras demi mencapai tujuan daripada harus bergantung terhadap hal-hal magis yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Karena itu, tidak pernah—bahkan dalam mimpinya yang terliar pun—ia mengira akan menjadi pasangan seorang Alfa.

Awal pertemuan mereka terjadi lebih dari setahun yang lalu. Saat itu hujan deras dan Nijimura, yang bekerja sebagai seorang pengacara, mengutuk langit saat ia bergegas menuju apartemennya. Saat itulah ia mendengar suara rintihan pelan dan langkahnya terhenti. Ia lalu mencari sumber suara tersebut, hanya untuk menemukan dua binatang yang ia duga sebagai anjing besar yang meringkuk di bawah derasnya hujan.

Suara yang Nijimura dengar berasal dari anjing yang berbulu emas. Saat Nijimura mendekat, hewan itu mendongak, suara rintihannya dengan segera tergantikan dengan geraman peringatan. Nijimura mendengus. Ia bukan tipe yang mudah ditakuti dan ia kembali melangkah maju. Setelah ia berada cukup dekat dengan kedua hewan itu, barulah Nijimura menyadari penyebab tangisan sang anjing. Di dekatnya, berbaring satu lagi anjing besar berbulu abu yang nyaris terlihat hitam akibat hujan. Anjing itu tidak bergerak, walaupun Nijimura tahu ia masih bernapas, dan ada bercak darah di tubuh serta kakinya.

Nijimura mengernyitkan hidung. Ia membenci manusia yang tega melukai hewan—apapun alasannya. Ia baru saja hendak mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh anjing dengan bulu keabuan itu saat suara salakan membuatnya cepat-cepat menarik tangan. Memalingkan wajah, Nijimura dapat melihat Si Emas—nama sementara yang bisa ia berikan—menunjukkan taring-taringnya. Ia mengesah.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan mencelakakan kalian. Aku justru ingin membantunya. Apartemenku ada di dekat sini. Aku bisa membersihkan lukanya di sana dan kalian membutuhkan tempat berteduh."

Saat itu, Nijimura sama sekali tidak merasa aneh berbicara dengan hewan. Ada sesuatu dalam pantulan mata cokelat anjing itu yang membuatnya yakin perkataannya dapat dipahami. Sebuah sorot kecerdasan yang tak seharusnya terlihat pada hewan. Setelah bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, Si Emas akhirnya mendengus dan berjalan menjauh dari Abu, walau ekornya masih terayun penuh agitasi.

Bibir Nijimura mengulas seringai kecil. Menarik. "Kau boleh ikut ke apartemenku untuk memastikan aku tidak membunuhnya."

Si Emas mendengus sekali lagi, seolah mengatakan ia sudah pasti akan melakukannya bahkan tanpa disuruh. Nijimura terkekeh sebelum mengangkat Abu dengan hati-hati. Ia mengembuskan napas cepat, sedikit terkejut dengan bobot hewan itu, sebelum mulai berjalan menuju apartemennya dengan gerutuan. Dari ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat Si Emas mengikuti pelan, sesekali suara rintihan menyedihkan masih terdengar darinya.

Saat mereka sampai di apartemennya, Nijimura dengan hati-hati meletakkan Abu di lantai. Ia lalu mengambil selimut dari tempat tidurnya dan menutupi tubuh hewan itu. Si Emas sudah berjaga di samping Abu, sesekali memberikan jilatan kecil ke wajah hewan itu, dan Nijimura merasa sedikit lega saat ia melihat mata Abu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku akan mengambil kotak obat. Kau sebaiknya tidak mengacak apartemenku," ujarnya dengan sedikit nada mengancam. Si Emas memiringkan kepala ke arahnya, seolah merasa geli dengan kebiasaannya berbicara dengan hewan. Nijimura hanya menggerutu samar sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi tempat ia menyimpan kotak obat di kabinet kecil di samping washtafel.

Ia kembali beberapa menit kemudian, dengan ekspetasi menemukan dua anjing besar yang mungkin sedang tertidur. Tapi apa yang ia lihat membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika di depan pintu.

Alih-alih dua ekor anjing, yang Nijimura lihat adalah seekor anjing berwarna abu yang masih terbaring lemah dan seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang emas yang basah dan tubuh polos tanpa tertutup sehelai pun benang. Pemuda itu duduk di samping Abu dengan ekspresi khawatir. Nijimura hanya bisa menatap dengan mulut terbuka.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Ke mana perginya Si Emas? Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh mendengar suara Nijimura. Mata cokelat madunya membulat untuk sesaat dalam keterkejutan sebelum bibirnya merekahkan senyum yang sedikit satir. "_Si Emas_? Itu nama yang kau berikan untukku? Aku bersyukur kau tidak punya peliharaan."

"Berhenti bercanda atau akan kulempar kau keluar. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Keparat."

"Wow. Kasar sekali. Benar-benar cocok dengannya," si pirang tertawa ringan sebelum berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Nijimura. Saat itu juga, Nijimura rasanya ingin berteriak frustasi—itu, atau menelepon polisi untuk membawa orang gila ini keluar dari apartemennya. "Namaku Kise Ryouta. Si Emas yang kau panggil adalah sosok lainku. Aku dan temanku ini adalah _shifter_—atau dalam bahasa awam, _werewolf_."

Butuh waktu kurang dari lima detik bagi Nijimura untuk mendengus kasar dan memutar bola mata pelan. "_Yeah_,_ right_. Tunggu di sana, aku akan segera memanggil polisi."

"Urgh, aku benci kalian para realis. Kalian tidak akan pernah percaya apapun tanpa bukti." Si pirang menggerutu dan Nijimura baru saja hendak menanggapi saat tiba-tiba ia melihat pemuda itu membungkuk seolah kesakitan. Lalu di hadapan Nijimura keseluruhan struktur tulang pemuda itu berubah. Tengkoraknya menjadi panjang, punggungnya yang melengkung mulai ditutupi oleh bulu lebat berwarna emas dan, beberapa saat kemudian, yang ada di hadapan Nijimura adalah Si Emas yang menatapnya lekat.

Melihat bukti nyata yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, Nijimura hanya dapat mengeluarkan satu kata: "_Fuck_."

**xXXx**

Itu adalah awal keterlibatan Nijimura dengan dunia yang semula ia anggap tidak ada.

Kise dengan sabar menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang para_ shifter_, tentang kawanan, tentang Alfa. Juga tentang vampir, penyihir dan segala hal yang sulit dicerna oleh nalar Nijimura. Logikanya menolak untuk percaya, tapi bukti nyata yang telah Kise tunjukkan kepadanya tidak dapat disangkal. Pada akhirnya, Nijimura hanya dapat mengesah dan menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk mengobati Abu—yang ternyata bernama Haizaki, kata Kise—dengan sabar.

Haizaki baru bisa benar-benar bangun pada hari ketiga. Masih dalam wujud serigalanya, ia menyambut Nijimura saat ia pulang sementara wangi makan malam yang sedang dimasak oleh Kise memenuhi apartemen. Nijimura hanya mengangkat alis melihat Haizaki yang balas menatapnya lekat. Mereka berdua terdiam, seolah menilai satu sama lain tanpa disadari—memutuskan siapa yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi di sana.

Kemudian, Nijimura melipat kedua lengannya. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak akan membodohi diriku lagi dengan bicara kepada hewan setelah aku tahu kau bisa menjadi manusia. Jadi, kalau ada yang ingin kaukatakan, ambil wujud manusiamu."

Haizaki mendengus. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum berbalik dan memimpin jalan menuju dapur. Nijimura menganggap babak pertama pertandingan mereka selesai. Walaupun, ia tidak yakin siapa pemenangnya.

**xXXx**

Setelah Haizaki sudah cukup sehat untuk berjalan-jalan dalam wujud serigalanya, Kise semakin sering keluar dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sesekali Nijimura menanyakan ke mana ia pergi, tapi jawaban Kise hanyalah sebuah senyum misterius yang membuat Nijimura enggan bertanya lebih lanjut. Lagipula, ia tidak terlalu peduli apa yang serigala jadi-jadian seperti Kise lakukan di malam hari.

Satu-satunya hal yang berbeda dengan ketidakhadiran Kise adalah suasana makan malam. Kise telah mengambil tugas memasak makan malam selama ia dan Haizaki menetap di apartemen Nijimura dan biasanya ia selalu meletakkan makanan untuk Haizaki di mangkuk terpisah hingga ia masih bisa makan dalam wujud serigala. Nijimura tidak terbiasa melakukan itu. Jadi, saat makan malam tiba, seluruh makanan tertata di atas meja dan ia mendapatkan tatapan menghakimi dari serigala berbulu abu.

"Oh, ayolah. Ini sudah lima hari. Aku yakin kau sudah cukup sehat untuk kembali ke wujud manusiamu dan aku menolak makan berdua saja dengan binatang."

Haizaki menggeram kesal, tapi Nijimura hanya menatapnya datar. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat mengubah peraturannya dan dalam hati, ia menyeringai puas saat Haizaki menyalak kasar—suatu pengakuan kekalahan.

Kemudian, Nijimura melihat transformasi yang hanya pernah ia lihat dua kali sebelumnya. Seluruh tubuh Haizaki bergetar hebat. Ia menggeram saat tulang-tulangnya memendek dan memadat sampai akhirnya suara geramannya pun menghilang. Bulu-bulu abu kehitaman seolah terisap ke dalam untuk digantikan dengan kulit yang beberapa tingkat lebih gelap dari Kise, dan hanya menyisakan helaian rambut berantakan dengan warna yang sama. Nijimura tidak dapat berpaling bahkan saat Haizaki akhirnya berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Seluruh tubuhnya terekspos tanpa tertutup apapun. Bola mata beriris keabuan yang sudah Nijimura kenal terlihat berbeda pada wajah manusia yang ada di hadapannya dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia merasa sulit bernapas.

"Kau ... adalah salah satu orang paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui."

Suara Haizaki yang masih sedikit serak menyadarkan Nijimura dari keterpanaannya. Ia mendengus, "Terima kasih. Kusarankan kau memakai baju. Tidak semua orang suka melihat sosok telanjangmu."

Haizaki menyeringai arogan. "Oh? Padahal kukira kau menyukainya. _Shifter_ mempunyai indera penciuman yang tajam, kau tahu? Aku dapat mencium ketertarikanmu dengan sangat jelas, Nijimura-_san_."

Nijimura membalas dengan senyum dingin. "Kuakui, sosok manusiamu tidak terlalu buruk, walaupun sama sekali tidak istimewa. Sekarang akan kuberikan kau dua pilihan: segera berpakaian atau kulempar keluar dalam keadaan seperti itu."

Mata Haizaki memicing. Ketegangan di antara mereka meningkat. Keduanya sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mengalah dan keadaan akan terus berlanjut jika Haizaki tidak memutar bola matanya ringan dan memalingkan wajah pada akhirnya. "Baiklah," ujarnya ketus. "Kau sebaiknya bersyukur kau adalah pasanganku. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menuruti perintahmu."

Tak ada balasan dari Nijimura. Ia hanya menatap Haizaki saat pemuda itu berjalan dengan kesal menuju ruang tamu yang untuk sementara menjadi kamarnya dan Kise—kemungkinan besar untuk meminjam baju Kise.

Hanya setelah sosok Haizaki menghilang dari lingkup pandangannya Nijimura akhirnya mengesah dan menyandarkan tubuh ke kursinya. Hampir saja. Reaksi spontan tubuhnya saat melihat Haizaki sejujurnya sangat memalukan. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia memberikan kelonggaran pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai bersenang-senang. Sudah terlalu lama ia tidak berhubungan dengan perempuan.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum Nijimura berhasil mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi. Setelahnya, kedua alis Nijimura berkerut saat ia mengulang perkataan Haizaki di dalam benaknya.

"... pasangan?"

Entah mengapa, kata asing itu dengan segera membuatnya khawatir.

**xXXx**

Setelahnya, Haizaki tidak pernah lagi mengambil wujud serigalanya dan Kise semakin sering menghilang. Nijimura merasa sedikit khawatir, tapi Haizaki meyakinkannya bahwa Kise dapat menjaga diri dan ia memutuskan untuk memercayai pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua menjadi dekat secara wajar. Walaupun, sebagian besar waktu mereka habiskan dengan bertengkar, baik secara verbal ataupun fisik—yang biasanya bersifat sepihak karena Haizaki tidak pernah membalas pukulan Nijimura.

Ada begitu banyak kebiasaan Haizaki yang Nijimura benci, seperti merokok, membiarkan handuk basahnya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, sofa atau bahkan tempat tidur Nijimura, dan hal-hal kecil seperti kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari bibirnya (untuk hal ini, Nijimura sadar ia sedikit hipokrit, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli). Seharusnya, Nijimura membenci Haizaki. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa benar-benar membenci pemuda itu.

Tanpa terasa, satu bulan berlalu dalam rutinitas yang sedikit janggal dan perlahan, Nijimura dapat melihat sisi lain dari Haizaki. Sisi lembut yang sedikit tidak terduga seperti bagaimana ia selalu membuatkan Nijimura secangkir kopi hangat setelah pulang kerja, atau bagaimana ia menggendong Nijimura menuju kamar saat ia hampir ambruk karena kelelahan. Walaupun, tentu saja semua itu ia lakukan dengan menggerutu.

Ada sifat protektif yang Haizaki tunjukkan pada Nijimura dan hal itu terasa begitu asing Nijimura hampir-hampir tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Dan setiap kali ia bertanya alasan Haizaki begitu protektif kepadanya, jawaban Haizaki selalu sama: "Karena kau adalah pasanganku."

Nijimura hampir menghajar Haizaki hanya untuk mengetahui makna _pasangan _yang seringkali ia ungkit, tapi urung karena ia tahu Haizaki tetap tidak akan memberitahunya bahkan dalam keadaan babak belur. Setelahnya, Nijimura bersumpah akan menanyakan hal itu pada Kise—yang ia tahu akan jauh lebih mudah diancam.

**xXXx**

Seminggu kemudian, Nijimura menunggu saat Haizaki pergi membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka sebelum menghampiri Kise dan bertanya soal makna pasangan. Ia tidak dapat menjelaskan alasannya, tapi ia merasa Haizaki tidak akan setuju jika mendengar percakapannya dengan Kise dan ia tidak mau membuat Kise terlibat masalah.

Saat mendengar pertanyaan Nijimura, Kise hanya menatapnya untuk beberapa saat. Mata cokelat madunya terlihat serius, tidak seperti biasa. "Apa yang Shougo-_kun _katakan kepadamu, Nijimura-_san_?"

"Dia bilang aku adalah pasangannya. Walaupun aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud dan si brengsek itu menolak menjelaskannya kepadaku."

Kedua mata Kise membulat sebelum seulas senyum cerah terkembang di wajahnya. Senyum yang seolah mampu merobek wajahnya menjadi dua. Kemudian, ia mulai menjelaskan makna _pasangan _dan Nijimura hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan tertegun.

Kise tersenyum lembut setelah penjelasannya. Ia tahu Nijimura membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna semua yang telah ia dengar. Kise menyentuh tangan Nijimura dengan hati-hati, membuat pria itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Nijimura-_san_, kau bebas memilih untuk menerima Shougo-_kun _atau tidak. Walaupun kau memang pasangannya, tapi sebetulnya konsep itu hanya mengikat kami, para _shifter_. Kau tidak akan terpengaruh sampai kau setuju untuk menjadi pasangan Shougo-_kun _secara utuh. Saat ini, kau masih punya kebebasan untuk menolaknya. Tapi," Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya. Senyum di wajahnya berubah sendu. "bagi kami, bertemu dengan pasangan kami adalah kebahagiaan terbesar. Shougo-_kun _benar-benar beruntung dapat bertemu denganmu. Aku sendiri sangat ingin bertemu dengan pasanganku, walaupun nampaknya sudah tidak mungkin. Karena itu, sebelum kau memutuskan apapun, kuharap kau mau benar-benar memikirkannya. Shougo-_kun _hanya dapat mencintaimu, Nijimura-_san_. Hanya kau."

Ada kesungguhan dalam suara Kise yang memaksa Nijimura untuk mengangguk walaupun otaknya masih bekerja memproses semuanya. Kise tersenyum cerah sekali lagi sebelum mengatakan ia akan pergi memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya berdua. Nijimura bahkan tidak merespon sampai ia mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang ditutup.

Sekarang, setelah ia mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan, Nijimura harus memilih.

**xXXx**

Haizaki melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen sambil menggerutu. Tas-tas plastik dari supermarket terdekat yang berisi barang belanjaan tergenggam di kedua tangannya. Sialnya, supermarket tempat mereka biasa membeli makanan sedang ramai tadi, hingga butuh waktu lebih lama bagi Haizaki untuk belanja. Kalau saja bukan Nijimura yang memintanya, ia tidak akan sudi menjejakkan kaki di sana.

Saat ia melintasi ruang tamu, Haizaki dapat melihat Nijimura duduk di depan televisi yang menyala. Alis Haizaki terangkat. Ia hampir yakin Nijimura tidak sedang menonton, tapi ia lantas hanya mengedikkan bahu. Bukan hal yang baru bagi Nijimura untuk terlarut dalam pikirannya. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaan, dan saat itulah ia menyadari keabsenan satu-satunya anggota kawanannya.

"Oi, di mana Kise?" Haizaki bertanya dengan suara agak keras agar Nijimura dapat mendengarnya.

"Keluar. Katanya dia tidak akan kembali hari ini."

"Hmm." Haizaki mengerutkan alis. Kise baru saja kembali kemarin malam. Rasanya terlalu cepat baginya untuk berburu setelah seminggu menghilang. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk mencari kesadaran Kise yang selalu ada di sudut pikirannya dan menemukan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kekhawatiran Haizaki dengan segera menghilang dan ia berjalan menuju ruang televisi.

"Kau menonton apa?"

"Acara sampah." Nijimura menjawab santai. Ia masih tidak menoleh ke arah Haizaki bahkan saat pemuda itu mengambil tempat di sisinya.

"Dan kenapa kau menonton acara sampah seperti ini? Pasti masih ada acara lain yang lebih bagus, kan?" Haizaki mengambil _remote control _dan mulai mencari-cari program yang menarik sambil sesekali menyesap _coke _kalengan di tangannya.

Nijimura hanya diam membiarkan Haizaki memilih _channel _untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia angkat bicara, "Jadi, aku adalah pasanganmu."

Jari Haizaki yang hendak menekan tombol program terhenti. Bahkan, seluruh gerakan tubuhnya terhenti. Nijimura tidak akan terkejut kalau ia sampai berhenti bernapas. Kemudian, dalam satu embusan napas yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar, Haizaki bertanya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku bersedia menjadi pasanganmu?"

Kaleng _coke _dan _remote control _terjatuh dari tangan Haizaki yang tiba-tiba terasa kebas. Ia menoleh ke arah Nijimura, mendapati dua pasang mata yang menatapnya lekat. Ada harapan, ketakutan dan sedikit kemarahan terpantul di manik abunya dan Haizaki berusaha untuk tidak menggeram saat ia berkata, "Kuharap kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku, Nijimura."

"Aku serius," balas Nijimura dengan tenang. "bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar bersedia? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

Haizaki memicingkan mata. Ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Nijimura, berusaha untuk membaca arah pikiran pria di hadapannya. "Aku akan menandaimu. Biasanya, ikatan pasangan akan terlengkapi setelah hubungan fisik dan pertukaran darah. Setelahnya, kita akan benar-benar terikat. Kau akan memiliki akses ke pikiran dan perasaanku—dan sebaliknya. Aku dapat dengan segera mengetahui kalau kau berada dalam bahaya dan ... jika salah satu dari kita mati, yang lain akan segera menyusul."

"... Hmm. Apa ikatan itu harus segera dipenuhi? Bagaimana kalau aku menerimamu tapi tidak bersedia melakukan hubungan fisik ataupun pertukaran darah?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa hanya menandaimu. Dengan begitu, sisi serigalaku akan mengakui persetujuanmu sebagai pasangan dan ikatan itu akan menjadi semakin solid. Pertukaran darah dan hubungan fisik hanya diperlukan untuk menyempurnakan ikatan."

"Dan bagaimana caramu menandaimu? Apa aku tidak akan bisa berada terlalu jauh darimu setelahnya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Haizaki terlihat enggan menjawab. Ia mengedikkan bahu dengan sedikit kikuk. "Eh, aku akan menggigitmu di leher—ya, sedikit konservatif, aku tahu. Bekas gigitan dan salivaku akan membuat makhluk-makhluk lain secara naluriah menjauhimu. Dan, tidak. _Shifter _memang akan selalu berpindah tempat, tapi bahkan dengan ikatan pasangan yang telah sempurna pun kau dapat tinggal di sini sementara aku pergi. Karena pada akhirnya aku pasti akan kembali kepadamu."

Nijimura mengangguk setelah mencerna penjelasan itu. "Terakhir, siapa yang akan menjadi dominan di antara kita?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak terduga itu berhasil membuat Haizaki tergelak. Semua keseriusan yang melingkupi mereka seolah leleh dengan sendirinya. "Bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan hal itu! He, kalau dilihat dari selama ini, dengan berat hati akan kubilang kau. Tapi, jangan harap tidak akan ada pertukaran peran."

Perlahan, bibir Nijimura membentuk seringai yang mencerminkan lengkung bibir Haizaki. "Coba saja kalau kau kira bisa mendominasiku, Bocah." Kemudian, tanpa kata-kata ia membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya, mengekspos lehernya ke Haizaki. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepala dan menatap Haizaki dengan tenang, seolah mempersilakan sang Alfa untuk menandainya.

Seringai di wajah Haizaki lenyap. Sinar humor yang ada dalam matanya tergantikan dengan erotisisme saat melihat kulit polos Nijimura dan suaranya terdengar rendah saat ia bertanya, "Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku bersumpah, Shougo, sekali lagi kau menanyakan hal itu, aku akan menghajarmu sampai babak belur."

Haizaki tersenyum tulus. Ya, Nijimura memang pasangan yang tepat untuknya. Ia lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Nijimura. Kepalanya tertunduk dan sebelum ia membenamkan gigi-giginya yang tajam menembus kulit Nijimura, ia berbisik pelan,

"Terima kasih."

**xXXx**

Tiga bulan setelahnya, Nijimura bersedia melakukan pertukaran darah (hubungan fisik telah terlalui hanya dalam waktu dua minggu semenjak Haizaki menandainya). Butuh waktu hampir setahun bagi Nijimura untuk membiasakan diri dengan perubahan yang dibawa oleh ikatan mereka, terutama pada bulan-bulan awal setelah perturakan darah. Tapi perlahan ikatan mereka cukup stabil hingga saat Haizaki mengatakan ia akan meninggalkan kota, Nijimura memutuskan untuk tinggal.

Jarak sama sekali tidak memperlemah ikatan mereka dan sekarang pun Nijimura tahu di balik kesedihan dan kemarahan Haizaki karena kehilangan Kise, ada hal lain yang Haizaki sembunyikan darinya. Ia memicingkan mata, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apapun. Setidaknya, tidak saat ia mendengarkan dugaan Haizaki mengenai Kise.

"Jadi, menurutmu seorang vampir mengikat Kise dalam ikatan Kepatuhan dan membuat hubungannya denganmu terputus?"

"Ya. Itu satu-satunya alasan logis yang bisa kuterima. Si brengsek Ryouta. Aku tahu ada yang salah darinya setelah aku samar-samar mencium bau darah di tubuhnya! Seharusnya aku tahu lebih cepat. Seharusnya aku bisa mencegah hal ini terjadi!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Salah satu vampir sialan itu pasti pasangan Ryouta. Hanya itu satu-satunya alasan mengapa bau mereka yang menjijikan bisa sampai melekat pada Ryouta. Sebagai Alfa, aku punya hak untuk memerintahkan Ryouta menjauhi siapa saja. Kalau aku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menemui pasangannya dengan lebih cepat, aku tidak akan kehilangan Ryouta."

Nijimura memicingkan mata ke taraf berbahaya. "Kau tidak serius mengatakan kau akan memisahkan Ryouta dari pasangannya jika bisa kan, Shougo?"

"Memang itu yang seharusnya kulakukan!" sahut Haizaki dengan sedikit membentak. Pandangannya yang balas menatap Nijimura penuh dengan kemarahan. "Pasangannya adalah seorang vampir sialan, Shuuzo! Dari awal, hal itu tidak diperbolehkan! Ryouta lebih baik tidak memiliki pasangan daripada bersama dengan vampir terkutuk i—!"

Belum sempat Haizaki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia telah tersungkur karena pukulan keras dari Nijimura di pipinya—yang telah memar karena pukulan sebelumnya. Nijimura lalu dengan kasar menarik rambut Haizaki sampai ia mendongak.

"Jangan bercanda," suara Nijimura benar-benar dingin, bahkan Haizaki pun tak dapat menahan gemetarnya. "kau tahu bagaimana Kise mendambakan pasangan dan setelah kau sendiri mengerti bagaimana rasanya memiliki pasangan, kau masih ingin mengingkari Kise kebahagiaan yang sama? Berhenti menjadi begitu egois!

"Aku tak peduli dengan aturan brengsek di dunia kalian. Kalau memang yang mengikat Kise dalam ikatan Kepatuhan—atau apapun namanya itu—adalah pasangannya, aku yakin Kise tetap akan bahagia dan pasangannya pun akan selalu menjaga Kise dengan baik. Siapa pun dia pasti mengutamakan kebahagiaan Kise di atas segalanya. Jadi, sebaiknya kau berhenti mencampuri urusan Kise dan mulai memberitahuku apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku."

Pandangan Haizaki meragu dan ia akhirnya memalingkan wajah dari Nijimura—hanya untuk mendapatkan satu pukulan keras di kepala setelahnya. Satu perintah tersirat baginya untuk segera bicara. (Terkadang, Haizaki bertanya-tanya mengapa ia mendapatkan pasangan yang begitu kasar). Ia akhirnya menurut dengan menggerutu, "Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi."

Nijimura mengangkat alis. "Jelaskan."

"Ryouta adalah pengkhianat kelompok dan bagi _shifter_ tidak ada yang lebih memuakkan dibanding pengkhianat kelompok. Aku tidak bisa berada di kota yang sama dengannya dan itu artinya aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Hanya saja, kali ini aku tidak akan kembali lagi." Haizaki memberi jeda pada ucapannya sebelum kembali menatap ke arah Nijimura. "Dengan kata lain, kalau kau menolak ikut denganku, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Untuk beberapa degupan jantung, Nijimura hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya. "... Kau ini memang keparat yang idiot."

Haizaki menggeram, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia bisa mengakui kebenaran dalam perkataan Nijimura—walaupun kali ini ia tidak terlalu paham alasan panggilan sayang ala Nijimura itu diberikan kepadanya. Kemudian, Nijimura kembali menarik rambutnya dengan keras, membuatnya harus mendongak dengan desis kesakitan.

Lalu, sepasang bibir yang hangat dan lembap menyentuh bibirnya. Kedua mata Haizaki membesar saat kekasihnya menciumnya. Jemari Nijimura di rambutnya membuka. Cengkeraman yang begitu kuat tergantikan oleh belaian halus yang sesekali memijat kulit kepalanya seolah sebagai permintaan maaf. Nijimura menciumnya dengan singkat namun menyeluruh, membuat Haizaki seolah tenggelam dan tak ingin kembali ke permukaan.

Saat Nijimura melepaskan ciuman mereka, Haizaki hampir-hampir mengeluarkan geraman pelan. Bibir Nijimura melengkungkan seringai samar. Ia menyeka saliva yang membasahi bibir Haizaki dengan jemarinya.

"Nampaknya, kau harus kembali mempelajari makna pasangan. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sekarang, Bocah Idiot."

—**End**.


End file.
